seventh_overturefandomcom-20200214-history
The Alluring Ruler
| jname = 魅惑のルーラー | franchise = Mirrorverse | appearances = Queen's Game | JPvoice = | Engvoice = | type = |jspirit= |master= ??? |alignment= |phantasm= B+ |strength= E+ |endurance= B |agility= E |mana= C |luck= C+ |cskill1=Charisma |cskill1value=A |cskill2= |cskill2value= |cskill3= |cskill3value= |skill1=Divinity |skill1value=B |skill2=Enchant |skill2value=C |skill3=Imperial Privilege |skill3value=B |skill4=Mystic Feature (Body) |skill4value=B |skill5=Natural Body |skill5value=D |np1= ??? |np1target= Anti-Unit |np1rank= B+ |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} | height = 164cm | weight = 43kg | gender = Female | sizes = B77/W56/H78 | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | hairc = Black | eyec = Blue | Bloodline = }} is the Ruler-class Servant that appears during the events of the Eden/Again. A brilliant seductress enraptured by the modern world, she is interested in the Holy Grail so that she may purchase her freedom from the Throne of Heroes and resume her role as a divine princess. She is the primary antagonist of the Observatory Arc, and repeatedly attempts to seduce The Sleeping Jester in order to exploit her abilities. Profile Identity Ruler's identity is , Brightest Daughter of Heliopolis. Forced to take over the throne of Egypt when she was only eighteen years old, Cleopatra would inherit a kingdom in the midst of turmoil and famine only to have her younger brother oppose her activities upon the throne. Eventually she was forced to flee to Syria, where she raised an army and faced her brother at Pelusium. Around this time, a civil war in Rome drove Julius Caesar into Egypt in the pursuit of his rival, Pompey. Caesar came to love the young Cleopatra, and with his aid she was able to finally remove her brother from the throne and claim it for herself. Their romance would last only a few short years, however, and her brief time in Rome was cut short when Caesar was assassinated. She returned to Egypt shortly after. Within three years, she was summoned by the Second Triumvirate of Rome as part of an investigation into Caesar's murder. She agreed to the summons by Marc Antony and made such a lavish and enticing entrance into the city of Tarsus that Antony was immediately smitten by her. However, just like Caesar had been, Antony was embroiled in a war for control over the state of Rome, and his enemy was the ruler Octavian, great-nephew of Caesar himself. In exchange for aiding his armies, Cleopatra sought Antony's aid in reclaiming the eastern states of the Egyptian empire, including large parts of Lebanon and Syria. In the year 31 B.C., Cleopatra combined her army with Antony's in order to defeat Octavian in the catastrophic naval battle at Actium. The allies were victorious, but at the cost of most of Cleopatra's forces, and they were forced to flee back to Egypt. When Antony soon returned to the battlefield, he was misled to believe that Cleopatra had suddenly died, and committed suicide with his own sword. Upon hearing the news, Cleopatra in turn killed herself by permitting a cobra to bite her. The two were honored and buried side by side. Appearances Placeholder Personality Placeholder Development Placeholder Role Seventh Overture Placeholder Another Story Placeholder Data Records Unearthed Placeholder Abilities Placeholder Skills Charisma: A Divinity: B Enchant: C Imperial Privilege: B Mystic Feature (Body): B Natural Body: D Noble Phantasms Placeholder References